La boucle infernale
by AudeSnape
Summary: Alastor, Rita, Harry et Fenrir se retrouvent coincés dans une boucle infernale, ils vont devoir s'entraider pour survivre et retrouver la liberté. / Défi donné par la Gazette aux bonbons aux citrons.


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reviens avec un défi qui nous vient de la communauté de la Gazette aux bonbons aux citrons. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais je remercie E-N-OR-M-E-M-E-N-T, _Epsilon Snape_ qui m'a aidée à écrire cette histoire. Il s'agit donc d'une co-écriture. J'espère que ceci vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Chambre 313 et Pauu_Aya pour nous avoir corriger**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Ce défi est sous forme de tirage au sort dont certains critères sont obligatoires :**

Les personnages HP : Alastor Maugrey / Rita Skeeter

Limite de mot : Moins de 9000 mots plus de 8000 mots

Limite de temps : Moins de 2 semaines

 **Et d'autres sont à choisir :**

Les mythes et légendes : La légende de Carrouges

Dieu : Horus

Animaux - Familier : Tortue

* * *

 **Résumé :** Alastor, Rita, Harry et Fenrir se retrouvent coincés dans une boucle infernale, ils vont devoir s'entraider pour survivre et retrouver la liberté.

 **Disclamer : ** Rien ne m'appartient à part.. ah non... tout est à Rowling. C'est pas juste...

* * *

 **La boucle infernale**

Encore une journée de finie.

Une longue journée où Maugrey avait dû former les futurs Aurors. Une longue journée où il avait dû attribuer les missions à ceux qui l'étaient devenus quelques mois plus tôt. Une journée banale en soi... Sauf que depuis ce matin, Ronald Weasley, auror de terrain, cherchait à le joindre, sans y parvenir. Il était tard, trop tard pour lui, et il faisait bien trop nuit pour qu'il soit une heure de travail encore raisonnable, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers le bureau des Aurors.

Lorsqu'il entra, une odeur de renfermé lui monta subitement aux narines. Il avait l'habitude maintenant, mais était toujours aussi désespéré de voir que personne ne pensait à aérer un minimum. D'un pas vif, Alastor se dirigea vers le bureau du fond où était inscrit "Harry Potter - Auror en chef". Ron était toujours fourré avec son chef, si bien qu'un bureau avait été installé pour lui, dans cet endroit pourtant exiguë.

\- Alastor, salua poliment Ron en se levant de sa chaise rapidement.

L'homme âgé ne répondit pas mais fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard acéré. Les murs gris et tâchés renvoyaient une ambiance morne, triste. Les piles de dossiers régnaient en maître sur la pièce, si bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit accès aux deux bureaux. Bureaux, eux aussi surchargés par divers objets, feuilles et emballages de chocogrenouilles pour le meuble d'appoint. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un détail particulier.

-Qu'est-ce que fait cette tortue sur le bureau de Potter ?

-Oh... Harry l'a trouvée il y a trois jours dans les toilettes menant au ministère. Il lui a achetée un vivarium et l'a appelée... et bien... vous-savez-qui, dit Ron, l'air gêné.

-"Vous-savez-qui" ? demanda Maugrey, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Non ! Non, non. Voldemort quoi, enfin c'est "Voldy" la plupart du temps... il dit que c'est sa face aplatie qui lui rappelle un peu le mage noir.

Alastor s'approcha de l'animal et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Sa carapace était verte, légèrement dorée et avait des petites striures bien symétriques sur ses formes. Sa peau était d'un marron claire. Mais là où il donnait raison à Harry, c'était pour les narines. Franchement, c'était les mêmes que Voldemort.

Le vieil homme renifla un bon coup et se retourna vers l'auror.

-Vous m'avez appelé Weasley. Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Harry, monsieur. Il est parti avant-hier pour une mission en France et il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Pourtant, il s'agissait juste de la vérification d'un lieu.

Lorsqu'un Auror partait en mission, il devait donner des nouvelles régulièrement pour que les autres sachent l'avancée de son travail et surtout que tout était en ordre, s'il n'était pas en danger. C'était la règle.

Lorsque l'un de ses gars ne répondait pas, c'était à Alastor d'agir. C'était lui qui donnait les missions et donc, il était le seul à connaître les lieux où ils allaient. Et si Maugrey partait, c'était son adjoint, Kingsley, qui se retrouvait avec les affaires en cours.

-Je vais aller y faire un tour alors. Prévenez Shacklebolt que je pars pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris d'être aux commandes du bureau.

-Bien chef !

Alastor se retourna pour quitter le bureau. Mais ni lui, ni Ron, ne virent un petit scarabée voler vers la poche de l'Auror. Un petit animal qui avait été trop curieux, indiscret et qui n'écoutait que les conversations qui ne le regardait pas. Mais lorsque Rita, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, avait entendu que c'était le Survivant qui avait des soucis, elle n'avait pas hésité et avait voulu suivre l'homme pour en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout… ils manquaient cruellement de sujets pour leur journal depuis la fin de cette guerre.

Alors Skeeter s'installa dans la grande poche de Maugrey, au milieu des petites notes roulées en boule et des papiers de bonbons au citron, en espérant qu'il ne l'écrase pas de trop. Elle pensait s'être fait discrète, mais lorsqu'elle entendit un "Attendez" de Ronald, elle se prépara à s'envoler pour fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse l'entraînement demain aux étudiants Aurors ? Dans le cas évidemment, où vous ne seriez pas encore rentré…

Rita fut rassurée, les deux hommes n'avaient rien remarqué. Même si c'était étrange avec l'œil de Maugrey… Mais si la chance était avec elle, Rita n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Faites donc cela Weasley, rétorqua le vieil Auror.

Maugrey sortit du bureau et alla trouver le document qui traitait de la mission de Potter. Il devait trouver le lieu de la mission, puis faire transférer tous ses dossiers en cours, son agenda de réunion, et les papiers importants dans le bureau de Kingsley et tout serait en ordre. Il pourrait partir à la recherche de Potter.

Mais avant tout cela, l'homme chercha dans ses affaires et trouva une potion revigorante qu'il but d'une traite. Ca n'allait pas être ce soir qu'il pourrait s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil et lire "Sorcière Hebdo". Alors comme il était privé de son lit et de son magazine favori, il allait devoir tenir bon et rester éveillé. Qui pouvait dire quand il allait rentrer... Si Potter était tombé dans un piège, Alastor serait loin d'avoir fini sa journée…

Il retrouva le nom du lieu ; un château au fin fond de la Normandie. C'était un renseignement qu'il avait eu quelques jours auparavant. Les habitants d'un village adjacent auraient vu une bête, un loup-garou plus précisément, se diriger vers une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Le ministère français avait fait remonter l'information en Angleterre car ils avaient des doutes sur l'identité de la personne. La bête avait attaqué deux enfants et ils connaissaient très bien, comme les ministères des autres pays, les mangemorts recherchés. Mais attaquer des enfants… ils avaient de suite pensé à Fenrir Greyback, celui qui, de son propre aveux, préférait la chair fraîche. Comme personne n'était sûr de son identité et qu'aucun détail n'avait été transmis sur son physique ou son lieu de fuite, Alastor avait décidé d'envoyer une seule recrue, mais une qui savait se défendre. Cette recrue était Harry Potter.

Maugrey le savait pourtant, il arrivait toujours des bricoles au survivant…

L'Auror soupira, donna un coup de baguette sur ses papiers qui disparurent aussitôt. Tout était bon, il pouvait enfin partir.

L'homme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le point de transplanage du bureau des Aurors et partit rapidement en pensant au lieu où il devait aller.

Ce fut du vent et de la pluie qui accueillirent Alastor. Ce dernier se trouvait au milieu d'un parc immense, sublime et devant lui se dressaient les murs du château. La grandeur du lieu, que ce soit la vaste plaine ou la forêt de l'autre côté ou encore la bâtisse elle-même, donnait à Alastor l'impression d'être petit, extrêmement petit dans ce décor. Mais l'homme ignora cette impression et se dirigea vers le château à la recherche de Potter. Malgré tout, cet endroit était tellement vaste, que si Harry ne se présentait pas à lui, Maugrey aurait du mal à le retrouver.

La marche fut longue et la route gravillonnée donna quelques difficultés à Alastor pour avancer avec sa canne et sa jambe de bois. Mais l'homme ne s'en soucia pas, il avait une mission et il allait la mener à bien. Il eut tout de même un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'immense porte du château se dressa devant lui.

L'édifice n'était pas censé être habité. Il ne devait y avoir, normalement, que Harry et éventuellement, un ancien mangemort, alors Alastor ne toqua pas et entra directement.

L'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre, l'Auror avait du mal à voir à quelques mètres devant lui. Il lança donc un _lumos_ pour continuer son chemin.

Le hall était tellement immense qu'il ne pouvait voir le plafond. Quelques billes de lumière brillantes scintillaient par centaines au dessus de sa tête et grâce à son œil magique, Alastor comprit que c'était son _lumos_ qui se reflétait dans les petits yeux des chauves-souris au-dessus de sa tête. Les toiles d'araignées denses, couraient de meuble en meuble, de console en porte-manteaux, dans une parodie de guirlandes macabres.

L'homme s'avança alors prudemment et silencieusement pour essayer d'entendre un quelconque bruit qui l'avertirait de la présence de quelqu'un. Il alla vers l'imposant escalier de marbre et le monta lentement. Alastor hésitait vraiment entre se faire remarquer pour espérer que Potter se rende compte qu'il était là et rester silencieux au cas où Fenrir serait bien présent et pourrait donc lui tendre un piège s'il l'entendait.

Alors Alastor continua sa route, tout en chassant d'un geste négligent de la main un insecte qui avait frôlé sa joue. Mais ce petit scarabée n'était nul autre que Rita, qui s'envolait pour faire ses propres recherches. Si elle réussissait à trouver Potter avant l'Auror, elle pourrait peut-être tenir un scoop sur ce qui se passait ici. Peut-être que Potter lui dirait des choses importantes - elle avait le droit d'espérer - et puis elle repartirait de cet endroit lugubre, ni vu, ni connu.

Elle fit alors le tour du rez-de-chaussé, en entendant parfois Alastor à l'étage qui n'était pas si discret que ça… Mais elle ne trouva pas âme qui vive et décida d'aller dans la cour centrale où elle et l'auror étaient passés pour rejoindre la porte. Elle se faufila au travers d'une vitre brisée et fit vite le tour (de quoi ?). Encore une fois, il n'y avait personne mais un bruit lointain se faisait entendre. Un bruit de course effrénée. Du gravier était retourné par des pas précipités et la personne respirait difficilement.

Rita survola l'endroit pour retrouver la personne qui provoquait tout ce raffut. Elle faisait tout de même attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, ce n'était pas forcément Harry. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'à tout moment, un mangemort pouvait surgir de l'ombre. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la personne s'approcher, malgré la semi-obscurité à l'extérieur, elle vit la lune se refléter dans une paire de lunettes rondes. C'était Potter. Maintenant, elle en était sûre.

Elle resta sous sa forme d'animagus pour voler rapidement vers lui sans se faire repérer. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir surprendre le garçon, la panique que celui-ci ressentait, était insoutenable. Harry avait les joues baignées de larmes et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Il avait même des traces rouges sur le visage, qu'il avait dû se faire avec ses propres doigts.

La journaliste s'approcha et se transforma rapidement devant lui.

Le jeune homme, surpris, exécuta un mouvement de recul en un bond qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Il était totalement paniqué et reculait comme il le pouvait, toujours au sol.

-Calmez-vous monsieur Potter. Calmez-vous…

Rita se voulait rassurante. Son scoop pouvait attendre, il venait de se passer quelque chose, sûrement un meurtre et elle avait beau être journaliste et vouloir tout savoir, elle avait besoin aussi de se savoir en sécurité. Si même Potter était paniqué, c'est qu'il y avait de quoi et elle n'était pas venue pour se faire blesser tout de même !

Elle se baissa et tendit sa main au jeune homme qui, une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, l'attrapa et se laissa aider pour se mettre debout. Il tremblait, Rita le sentait en tenant sa main. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et regarda par où était arrivé Harry.

Il n'y avait personne et donc aucune raison de courir. Il devait avoir subi un choc… Elle lui lâcha la main et regarda la sienne qui était maintenant couverte de sang. Avec une grimace, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui dit :

-Venez monsieur Potter, il y a Alastor Maugrey dans le château. Il vous cherche.

Harry acquiesça et se laissa guider par la femme, il ne parlait pas, sa voix ne serait de toute façon pas très sûre.

Rita lui attrapa donc le bras et l'amena jusqu'au château, écoutant attentivement les bruits alentours pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un éventuel ennemi. Elle essaya tout de même de se dépêcher. Franchement, être ici n'avait rien de rassurant et là, elle voulait juste en finir avec cette histoire.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de rentrer dans la bâtisse car Alastor en sortit, dès qu'ils furent sous le porche .

Ce dernier avait entendu des pas dans la cour en jetant un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres, il avait entraperçu Harry avec une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit, qu'il vit la chevelure blonde, le tailleur flashy et les lunettes hors norme de la journaliste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Skeeter ? demanda Alastor avec hargne, s'approchant du jeune homme en boitant.

Maugrey s'approcha et remarqua tout d'abord le sang sur ses mains puis, ses vêtements qui s'étaient déchirés et tachés dans sa chute.

-Aucune importance Alastor, minauda-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne pose pas plus de question. J'ai vu Harry totalement paniqué et je suis venue à son aide.

Le vieil homme regarda la journaliste en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait savoir coûte que coûte ce que foutait cette blondasse sur une mission secrète du ministère. Et que Merlin lui en soit témoin, il allait avoir des réponses.

-Que vous est-il arrivé Potter ? Vos vêtements sont dans un sale état.

-J'ai glissé chef…

-Vous allez pas me dire que le sang sur vos mains vient d'une simple chute ?

Harry secoua la tête. Non, ça ne venait pas de là mais il n'arrivait pas à parler de ce qu'il vivait ici depuis deux jours. Il ne devait pas être faible, pas devant son supérieur mais ce qu'il se passait le fragilisait psychologiquement.

-Il… il se passe des choses bizarres ici chef…

-Bien, rentrons au bureau, vous m'expliquerez là-bas ce qu'il en est.

Alastor posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui avait baissé la tête. Le vieil homme pensa au point d'arrivée du ministère et transplana… ou en tout cas, essaya de transplaner, car rien ne se passa. La journaliste, voyant la présence des deux hommes s'éterniser, paniqua légèrement et pensa à son lieu de travail avant d'essayer elle aussi. Rien ne se passa.

-On ne peut pas partir… murmura Harry. J'ai déjà essayé une tonne de fois et par tous les moyens, depuis que je suis là… Mais, une fois ici, vous êtes bloqués.

-Il suffit peut-être de s'éloigner assez pour retrouver un endroit où le transplanage est possible ? proposa Rita qui devenait de plus en plus blanche, créant ainsi un contraste étrange avec son boa fushia.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas non plus… dès lors que vous vous éloignez un peu trop, vous vous retrouvez systématiquement devant le château… j'ai essayé de partir en ligne droite mais... à chaque fois, le chemin me ramenait ici.

-Je ne sens pourtant aucune barrière anti-transplanage, bougonna le vieil Auror.

-Il n'y en a pas, se lamenta Harry. J'ai tout essayé, mais il n'y a aucune magie dans ce lieu… Pourtant… ça vient forcément de quelque part.

-Potter, là il va falloir nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici.

Harry frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il était dans un état second, apathique. Maugrey posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le secoua légèrement.

-Hé Potter ! Potter ? Allez, dis nous ce qui se passe qu'on puisse rentrer… Ginny doit vous attendre, dit-il pour le faire réagir.

Et effectivement, Harry réagit. Il se mit à trembler, les larmes dévalèrent subitement son visage alors que son souffle se faisait plus irrégulier. Il suffoquait. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son coeur et la crispa. Une crise d'angoisse.

Autour de lui, personne ne savait quoi faire. Comment gérer une telle réaction ? Et ainsi, sans le vouloir, ils laissèrent Harry plonger dans son angoisse.

 **FLASH BACK**

Sa mission était simple et Harry souhaitait vraiment rentrer rapidement pour pouvoir se prélasser et s'occuper de Voldy, sa tortue. D'ailleurs, il espérait que Ron n'avait pas oublié de la nourrir ce matin.

Pendant deux longues heures, l'auror fouilla le château sans y voir âme qui vive. L'intérieur était vraiment beau à voir malgré un manque d'entretien évident. La salle de bal était d'une majestuosité incroyable avec ces lustres, et ces meubles en chêne. Et les lits, même poussiéreux, donnaient envie de s'allonger dedans. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que ça donnait de dormir dans un semblant de luxe. Idée bête, car Harry n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre de ce côté là.

Le seul endroit qu'Harry ne put ouvrir fut une porte qui semblait mener aux souterrains, sûrement dans les cachots. Il jeta alors un sort de détection qui se révéla inutile. Il n'avait pas utilisé le sort plus tôt car il pouvait s'acquitter de la tâche lui même. De plus, le sort ne détectait qu'à faible distance, mais ici, au lieu d'essayer de forcer la porte, il préférait le lancer par précaution. Ce n'était pas très précis car malgré tout, s'il y avait une grande distance de cachot, son sort ne couvrirait pas tout mais au moins, il savait qu'il n'y avait personne dans les escaliers derrières.

Après avoir vérifié, il lança un _alohmora_ qui se révéla lui aussi inefficace, puis il enchaîna avec d'autres sorts plus puissants. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il distingua un petit escalier dans la pénombre, puis le noir complet. Il essaya d'incendier les torches, de lancer un _lumos_ , mais c'était comme si sa baguette ne répondait plus. Un sentiment d'angoisse le prit alors, mais ce sentiment s'estompa vite lorsque qu'il entendit un doux bruit de sabot sur la pierre.

Le bruit se rapprocha petit à petit lorsque, sous ses yeux ébahis, il put voir un magnifique cerf, légèrement luminescent. Alors il le suivit. C'était son père ! C'était forcément son père qui venait à son secours, qui l'aidait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sans hésitation, dans un espèce d'état brumeux, il courut à sa suite.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'eut d'yeux que pour celui qu'il pensait être son père, essayant de le rattraper, sans jamais y parvenir. Il ne vit pas les couloirs défiler, il ne fit pas attention aux murs qui devenaient un peu plus humides à chaque pas, il ne vit pas les racines qui repoussaient les pierres, pas plus qu'il ne vit les couloirs devenir plus étroits.

Obsédé par sa vision, il ouvrit la minuscule porte en bois, que le cerf avait traversé et qui barrait le chemin. Il atterrit alors dans une petite clairière envahie d'une douce lueur bleutée, bourrée de lucioles, de fées et d'animaux féériques. Encore une fois, Harry n'y fit pas attention ; le cerf courait toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut plus court.

L'ongulé s'était arrêté aux abords d'un lac qui semblait contenir une sphère de magie, car la surface scintillait comme une pierre précieuse. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Harry.

Devant lui, sur une roche, près d'une cascade idyllique, une femme. Une femme, splendide. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui ondulaient dans son dos, une taille fine et de longues jambes, elle portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé.

-Maman ? murmura Harry, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

La femme se retourna lentement et lui fit un sourire éblouissant alors que le cerf se lovait contre elle.

C'était sa mère. Lily.

Il ne pensa pas au fait que cette dernière était morte depuis plus de vingt ans. Il ne pensa pas au fait que ce tableau était tout simplement trop beau. Non… Rien de tout ça… Il s'approcha doucement, tout doucement.

Sa mère.

Il était enfin avec sa mère et pourrait lui parler autant qu'il voulait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe doucement près de l'eau. A parler de tout de rien, à raconter son enfance, sa scolarité, la guerre et sa vie actuelle. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et s'en soucia guère. Il aurait même pu continuer longtemps mais il entendit des bruits de pas derrière. Il se retourna vivement, pour voir Ginny s'avancer vers lui avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Gin' ? Mais qu'est ce que… lui dit-il, confus.

Avant de reprendre d'une voix nettement plus excitée :

\- Regarde, regarde ! C'est papa, il m'a conduit jusqu'à maman ! Elle est en vie ! Elle est là.

Le sourire de Ginny s'étira, son visage se tordit dans une grimace horrible qui fit frémir Harry. Elle ne parlait toujours pas. Elle se contentait d'afficher ce sourire dément.

Sans qu'Harry s'en aperçoive, l'atmosphère changea. Son père, le cerf majestueux devint un sombral légèrement fantomatique, le ciel s'assombrit, les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles, l'eau du lac était devenue noire. Seule sa mère était restée aussi belle, aussi merveilleuse, aussi lumineuse et Harry se raccrocha inconsciemment à son aura sereine.

Lorsqu'il vit Ginny sortir un poignard de sa manche, il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il ne l'avait même pas réellement remarqué. Il voyait juste sa femme s'approcher de sa mère sans se rendre compte du danger. Il ne remarqua que trop tard les intentions de la jeune gryffondor. Que lorsqu'elle hurla et poignarda Lily droit dans le coeur.

La mère de Harry s'écroula sur son rocher. Le sang coulait à flot. Son garçon n'eut que le temps de l'attraper dans ses bras avant de voir ses yeux devenir terne et sans vie.

Le cri de Harry résonna dans toute la forêt. Sa mère venait de mourir dans ses bras, on la lui arrachait une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci… c'était bien douloureux de la perdre. Alors il la traina sur le sol et désespérément, tenta de lui faire un massage cardiaque, mais le sang sortait encore plus abondamment à chaque pression qu'il donnait sur sa cage thoracique. Ses mains en étaient rouges et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la sauver.

Le sang coula sans discontinuer sur l'herbe fraîche et Harry, dont les larmes perlaient abondamment le long de ses joues, ne put que prendre sa mère dans ses bras pour la bercer tendrement et hurler sa peine.

Et puis, elle partit en fumée, tout comme Ginny, le cerf, le lac, tout. Il n'y avait plus qu'une forêt humide et quelconque. Alors il marcha en direction du château, suivant ses instincts. Et, couvert de sang, il se retrouva dans la cour.

Ce ne fut pas fini pour autant, il essaya de partir mais en vain, il se donc reposa dans un des lits poussiéreux du château, sans magie pour le nettoyer. Il resta amorphe et dormi à peine. Encore bouleversé par les événements. Mais alors que le lendemain il espéra trouver un moyen pour partir, il revécut la même chose et ne put s'empêcher d'agir de la même manière que la fois précédente. Son esprit brumeux ne prenait pas en compte ses anciens gestes, mais recréait toujours les mêmes sentiments de désespoir à la fin.

Le lendemain, il essaya bien de partir, il paniquait de revoir encore et encore sa mère mourir. Alors il courut en ligne droite en espérant trouver un village, mais à chaque fois. A chaque fois ! Il se retrouvait devant le château.

C'est ainsi que ses journées passèrent, à revivre le même drame, encore et encore.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Les trois personnes se trouvaient dans un salon. Harry venait de leur raconter ce qu'il vivait et n'avait pu se retenir de verser quelques larmes. Il n'y pouvait rien, ce qui se produisait chaque jour le détruisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Alastor était sur un fauteuil en train de réfléchir aux éléments qu'avait apporté l'autre auror. Tandis que Rita regardait dans le vide par la fenêtre, l'air songeuse.

Cette dernière connaissait cette histoire, elle en était persuadée mais n'arrivait pas à la retrouver le contenu de la discussion. Quelqu'un devait déjà lui en avoir parlé mais elle ne se rappelait pas les détails. Il fallait que ça lui revienne !

-Où est-on ? demanda-t-elle en espérant que ça lui donnerait un indice.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Cette dernière était si silencieuse depuis le début de l'histoire de Harry, -ce qui était, il faut bien le dire, quelque chose d'inhabituel- qu'ils l'avaient oubliée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions dévoiler cette information avec une personne qui a aussi peu d'éthique que vous, répondit Maugrey en tapant le sol avec sa canne.

La femme se tourna et foudroya du regard les aurors.

-Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas et moi non plus je ne vous porte pas haut dans mon estime. Mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes enfermés. Tous. Les. Trois. Alors au lieu de s'attarder sur notre amour mutuel, pourrions-nous essayer de communiquer ? Ce que Potter raconte, je l'ai déjà entendu alors partagez vos informations et SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !

Rita commençait réellement à paniquer. Ne pas savoir si elle pourrait un jour sortir d'ici la traumatisait un peu. Elle paraissait égoïste - car elle l'était un peu - mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ferait des efforts pour aider les deux hommes si eux aussi n'en faisaient pas.

-Carrouges. C'est le château de Carrouges ici… dit Harry d'une voix basse.

Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec cette arriviste et malgré tout, elle avait raison alors il essayait de faire un effort.

-Carrouges… Carrouges… chuchotait Skeeter pour elle-même.

Ça lui disait quelque chose, elle en était sûre maintenant. N'était-ce pas l'histoire du Seigneur qui donna une chasse après que sa femme, normalement inféconde, réussisse à tomber enceinte ? Il y avait d'autres choses aussi dans cette histoire, Rita en était sûre.

-La légende de la fée de Carrouges ! Mais oui ! cria la journaliste, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

La femme s'approcha des deux hommes et commença à leur raconter :

-Cette histoire date d'il y a plusieurs siècle. Un seigneur et sa femme ne réussissaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Puis un jour, la femme tomba enceinte, l'homme organisa une grande fête pour l'événement puis une chasse. Mais à un moment, si je me rappelle bien, il chassa un cerf mais ne réussit pas à le tuer alors il le pourchassa jusqu'à trouver une petite rivière. C'est là qu'il rencontra la "fée de Carrouges" comme elle est appelée dans la légende. Une femme rousse avec qui le Seigneur trompa sa femme. Il y retourna très souvent, pendant des mois, mais sa femme eut des doutes et un soir, elle le suivit et tua la fée. Mais en la tuant, je crois qu'elle lança une genre de malédiction sur la famille entière du Seigneur. Je crois me souvenir que l'homme mourut le lendemain matin de maladie et que toutes les générations à venir furent maudites.

-Mais quel rapport avec Potter ? Il ne couche pas avec sa mère chaque jour !

-Je dois dire que je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, c'est une légende et donc Potter ne devrait même pas la revivre. On a l'impression que le lieu s'amuse avec le passé de Potter pour l'affaiblir.

-Vous pourriez éviter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? demanda Harry, qui avait prit une délicate teinte verte à la suite d'images mentales assez déplaisantes alors qu'il suivait la discussion.

Tout à coup, dans un vacarme incroyable, la porte s'ouvrit et vint buter contre le mur. Dans l'embrasure, un homme à la carrure solide, avec des épaules larges essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il avait la tête baissée et ne voyait pas les occupants de la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsque ses narines se dilatèrent qu'il parut se rendre compte de leur présence. Il releva brusquement la tête et perdit toutes couleurs présentent sur son visage.

Harry détailla le nouvel arrivant. Il avait l'air malade et effrayé, malgré ses allures de d'armoire à glace. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormit beaucoup ces derniers temps, à en juger par les cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait une barbe de trois jours et avait l'air de ne pas avoir manger un repas consistant depuis longtemps. Il flottait dans ses vêtements déchirés et était complètement débraillé.

Malgré tout, chacun put le reconnaître aisément : Fenrir Greyback.

-Par les caleçons de Merlin, que fais-tu là espèce de raclure ? beugla Alastor en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction d'un geste menaçant, vite imité par les autres.

-Et vous vieux sénile ? répondit Fenrir malgré qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

-Nous sommes venus te chercher, et toi ?

-Pour me cacher. Sauf que je n'arrive plus à sortir de ce maudit château !

Harry se redressa et le regarda sérieusement.

-Vous êtes emprisonné dans la boucle vous aussi ? demanda Harry, toujours tremblant

-Quel boucle ? répondit Fenrir, remarquant la présence du Survivant.

-Le… Le cerf, dit Harry, pas très sûr de devoir tout révéler à cet ancien Mangemort.

-Le cerf bleu ? Ouais je l'ai vu et alors ?

-Et bien, s'énerva légèrement Harry, vous ne l'avez pas suivi ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Je m'en fous de ce maudit bestiaux, je veux juste sortir d'ici !

-Nous non plus nous ne pouvons pas, et je refuse de rester avec ce Mangemort, cria Rita.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous à bout… Nous devrions tous dormir un peu. Mais il faut faire des tours de garde pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, dit Maugrey en regardant Fenrir.

Son regard voulait tout dire : "Vous essayez de nous attaquer et nous, on vous tuera".

-Demain nous allons devoir trouver une solution, si possible, avant que Potter se fasse emporter par sa boucle. Et toi le mangemort tu vas rester avec moi, je veux garder un œil sur toi.

-Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, je peux partir maintenant et aller dans la forêt.

-Hors de question, maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde et je te ramènerai en Angleterre où tu seras jugé et condamné.

Le loup-garou grogna, il n'était pas homme à se laisser soumettre mais il était clairement en position d'infériorité. La magie était partiellement bloquée ici et donc sa créature l'était aussi. Mais quoi qu'il arrivait, quand le moment viendrait, il tenterait de partir.

Alors les quatre personnes cherchèrent une chambre qui avait un lit plus deux canapés. Ils en trouvèrent une facilement dans ce grand château et Alastor poussa violemment le loup-garou sur l'un des canapés.

Ce dernier se releva et montra ses dents tout en grognant sur l'Auror mais le vieil homme lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes avec sa canne, lui bloquant le souffle et calmant directement ses ardeurs. Son loup comprenait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, il n'aurait pas le dessus. Alors l'homme s'allongea et se tourna vers le dossier du canapé pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il ne se préoccuperait pas d'eux. En clair, il boudait.

-J'espère que Voldy va bien, dit Harry en s'installant sur le lit.

Mais cette phrase fit retourner le mangemort aussi vite que possible. Que racontait Potter ?

Rita le regardait aussi comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait bien. Weasley en prenait soin, répondit Alastor pour rassurer son employé.

Les deux autres personnes qui regardaient le survivant bizarrement, firent de même avec Alastor. Mais de quoi ces deux là parlaient ? Voldemort mangeait des Mandragores par la racine, et depuis longtemps maintenant !

-Oui mais Ron ne sait pas réellement s'occuper d'animaux. Il a tué un fléreur la dernière fois… Il pensait lui sauver la vie en le nourrissant, sauf que c'était des ingrédients de potions qu'il lui a donné.

-Ça ne tue personne, les ingrédients de potions, enfin ça dépend lesquels mais...

-Sauf si ceux là sont préalablement trempés dans un poison…

-Ah… je comprends mieux.

Ronald pouvait vraiment être un tel idiot quand il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

-Donc j'ai quand même peur pour ma tortue.

Une tortue, ce n'était qu'une tortue ! Fenrir secoua la tête et se remit dans sa position précédente. Potter avait vraiment perdu la boule. Rita soupira, aucun retour d'un certain mage noir, tout allait bien.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, annonça Alastor. Potter vous prendrez le prochain et je reprendrai après.

Skeeter sembla se satisfaire de cette condition. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se réveiller pour devoir veiller sur les autres, ce n'était pas son rôle après tout ! Puis c'était de leur faute si elle était coincée ici, alors à eux de gérer ça. Elle alla de l'autre côté du lit et s'allongea.

-Non mais je dors pas avec vous ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant du lit aussi sec.

-Oh voyons Harry, vous n'êtes plus un enfant maintenant, vous connaissez le corps d'une femme et je ne vois pas pourquoi le mien vous ferait peur.

Harry recula, horrifié alors que la femme en tailleur vert pomme battait effrontément des cils.

-Mais… Vous êtes malade…

-Vous savez Harry, vous êtes devenu un jeune homme vraiment attirant, rien à voir avec cette crevette rachitique et dépressive que j'ai rencontrée pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Savez-vous que je suis marié ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

-Évidemment, rappelez-vous, j'étais au quatrième rang durant la cérémonie.

-Mais vous continuez de me draguer ?

-Vous avez raison, je suis trop tactile la nuit, regardez là-bas, il y a un canapé, répondit Rita qui abandonna en lui faisant néanmoins un clin d'œil.

Harry allait pour répondre puis, en fin de compte abandonna. Il ne voulait pas commencer à se battre avec cette femme.

Mais Alastor, lui, s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de la femme.

-Vous faites quoi là ? cria la blonde en se tournant à moitié vers lui.

-Je surveille d'ici moi.

La journaliste se leva en marmonnant des injures envers les hommes sans cœur et avec un seul œil puis se dirigea vers le dernier canapé avant que Harry s'y installe.

Ce dernier regarda la scène, fit un sourire à son supérieur et alla s'installer près de lui. Il avait besoin de sommeil et était content de pouvoir profiter du lit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, tout comme les deux autres.

Alastor resta donc éveillé tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Fenrir était arrivé et n'avait pas pu repartir. Puis ça avait été au tour de Harry de venir dans le château et d'y rester coincé. Lui par contre, était coincé dans une boucle qui le torturait, jour après jour. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison que le loup-garou ne soit pas enfermé dedans lui aussi. Puis ce sortilège qui les retenait là était clairement pour les épuiser et torturer psychologiquement Potter... La seule façon de défaire le sortilège était de détruire la source même du sortilège. Il faudrait fouiller le château pour trouver des indices et surtout questionner Fenrir. Ce devait être lui qui avait déclenché ce sortilège, peut-être que ce crétin pourrait en savoir plus.

Fol Oeil était en train de réfléchir à toute cette histoire, en somnolant légèrement, quand une brume épaisse apparut, glissant lentement sous la porte de la chambre. Il fallut deux secondes au cerveau de l'auror pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Sortant sa baguette dans le silence, il regarda aux alentours.

La brume, se matérialisait doucement en un corps sans vie ; un fantôme. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Il s'avança et regarda légèrement le vieil Auror avant de se pencher vers Potter. Il posa ses mains sur son visage avant que Maugrey ne lève sa baguette brutalement.

-Je suis mort, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, fit le fantôme avec un sourire.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer. Maugrey envoya un objet sur le fantôme, objet qui passa au travers de la forme translucide et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

L'homme mort leva la tête violemment vers l'Auror. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit là ? Et bien soit, il partait. Mais il ne les laisserait jamais repartir.

Alastor regarda le fantôme partir alors que les trois autres personnes se réveillaient brusquement par le bruit.

-Par les caleçons de Merlin, tu ne veux pas nous laisser dormir Fol Oeil ? grogna Fenrir qui referma les yeux pour repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry qui se redressa.

-Il y a un putain de fantôme, voilà ce qu'il y a. Et il a l'air de s'intéresser plus particulièrement à vous Potter. C'est sûrement lui qui nous enferme dans cette boucle, il doit avoir vécu quelque chose ici.

-C'était un homme ? demanda Rita.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est peut-être le Seigneur de la légende. C'est peut-être lui. Et comme les fantômes ne sont vus que par des sorciers, il nous a enfin pour pouvoir se venger de ce qu'il a vécu…

Oui, ça se tenait. Il fallait maintenant trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

-Et comment on se débarrasse d'un fantôme ? posa la question Harry, celle que tous avaient sur les lèvres.

-Aucune idée, grogna Alastor. Pour l'instant nous devons trouver une solution pour sortir de cette maudite boucle, c'est tout ce qui compte.

D'un _tempus_ , l'homme vit que la nuit avait déjà bien avancée et ce fut au tour de Harry de prendre la relève pour la garde.

Il n'y eut aucun autre événement marquant dans la nuit. Tous dormirent, ou surveillèrent.

Lorsque le petit matin arriva, seuls Fenrir et Rita semblaient frais pour attaquer cette journée, tandis que les deux aurors s'étaient alterné pour la garde et n'avaient eu de cesse de penser à ce qu'il se passait et comment s'en sortir.

Ils commencèrent à se répartir les tâches pour trouver une salle, un objet, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse être relié à ce maudit conte.

Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, ils se mirent en équipe pour les recherches. Alastor s'enchaîna à Fenrir pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et Harry traina Rita, tout en restant à une distance plus que respectable.

Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée, car un cerf arriva et fit face à Harry que Rita vit devenir absent et suivre l'animal en appelant son père. Aussitôt, elle envoya un patronus en forme de scarabée à Alastor, qui arriva immédiatement, traînant un Fenrir réticent. A partir de là, une course effrénée commença, les trois autres personnes courraient après le Survivant. Même si Rita ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle, elle devait le faire. Peut-être est-ce même à cause de cela qu'à un moment, Alastor ne la vit plus. Ne restaient que lui et le loup-garou à la suite du jeune homme.

Mais plus tout le monde avançait, plus Fenrir devint lui aussi de plus en plus bizarre, plus amorphe.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la rivière, c'est là que Maugrey compris. Fenrir se faisait emporter lui aussi par le sortilège.

Il y avait une belle femme près de Lily, les cheveux auburns. Elle avait des traits semblables à ceux du loup-garou. Alastor supposait que c'était la mère de Fenrir et il eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard quand l'homme s'approcha et chuchota "maman". Un mètre plus loin, Harry était dans le même état.

Ils semblaient tous les deux absorbés par leur mère, oubliant le reste du monde. Alastor essaya de les appeler, de les réveiller, mais rien n'y fit, ils étaient dans leur monde et comptaient y rester. Il essaya d'avancer pour les secouer mais fut repoussé par une sorte de barrière de magie invisible. Il n'était pas dans la boucle, il ne pouvait pas avancer dans ce rêve obscure.

-Greyback, grogna Maugrey. Foutu loup-garou.. C'est toi qui a activé ce sort en entrant dans ce château. C'est à toi de le rompre, ou au moins d'aider Harry à le rompre. Allez bon sang, réveille-toi maudit cabot !

Fenrir, au fin fond de son esprit, entendait les paroles de l'Auror, il avait du mal à les assimiler mais une fois que ce fut fait, il posa un regard trouble autour de lui. Tous les éléments paradisiaques de sa vision paraissaient un peu plus flous, un peu moins réels.

À côté de lui, Potter avait l'air émerveillé par une femme rousse. Le loup-garou avait déjà vu son visage quelque part… Lily Potter ? Non… C'était impossible, Lily Potter était morte depuis longtemps maintenant… Comme sa mère s'il y réfléchissait bien… Pourquoi sa mère était là ? Pourquoi Potter était là ? Une illusion !

Fenrir secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau autour de lui, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de rivière, plus de cerf, plus de lumière. Il n'y avait que lui et Potter. Potter qui restait totalement plongé dans son monde, dans ses ténèbres, dans sa lumière…

ll s'approcha à pas tremblant, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu.

-Potter ? Hé Potter ?

Posant sa main rugueuse sur le dos frêle du jeune homme. Il le secoua légèrement pour attirer son attention et celui-ci tourna un regard brumeux vers lui.

-Oui ? dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Fenrir, qui n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir, eut tout de même un petit peu de mal à briser le rêve du gamin. Rêve qui deviendrait bientôt enfer s'il ne le réveillait pas.

-Tout ça est faux Potter… Tu te souviens ? Le château de Carrouges, le fantôme, la boucle…

-La… La boucle ? demanda Harry dont le sourire s'estompait peu à peu.

-La boucle, oui Potter, tout ça n'est qu'une illusion. Ta mère n'est pas en vie, pas plus que la mienne. C'est la malédiction de Carrouges.

-Mais je… Non… NON ! hurla Harry alors que tout disparaissait lentement autour de lui.

-Maman… MAMAN ! dit-il en se dégageant de la poigne ferme de Fenrir pour se précipiter sur le rocher où sa mère se volatilisait avec un doux sourire.

Tous, regardaient Harry hurler de désespoir en voyant son rêve s'effondrer, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue, partir loin de lui.

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère s'assombrit, le ciel devint gris, le froid prit place dans le cœur de chacun comme en présence d'un détraqueur. Seulement, au lieu de voir un détraqueur arriver, ils purent observer une lueur bleutée sortir des arbres non loin d'eux.

Le fantôme s'approcha, glissant silencieusement sur l'herbe fraîche. Il avait l'air en colère très en colère.

L'homme fantomatique s'avança vers le trio qui commençait bizarrement à se sentir mal, comme si on leur aspirait leur joie de vivre. Le spectre avait les mêmes pouvoirs d'un détraqueur à l'heure actuelle sauf qu'il n'allait pas leur retirer leur âme, mais les renfermer dans cette boucle maudite jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous et qu'ils se donnent la mort. Tous les trois commençaient à suffoquer sous la pression qu'ils ressentaient au niveau de leur thorax.

-Arrête, fit une voix derrière le fantôme.

C'était une femme, belle, élégante, les seins rougies par le sang. Elle s'avança et se mit entre l'homme et le trio.

-Arrête de faire souffrir ses gens pour TES erreurs.

-Tu m'as maudit ! Tu m'as maudit à tout jamais !

La femme s'approcha et sembla poser ses mains près du cœur de l'autre fantôme.

-Je suis morte à cause de toi et je t'ai maudit. Ta femme, enceinte m'a tuée et je l'ai maudit, elle aussi. Et votre descendance. Mais aujourd'hui, je te laisse partir en paix. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cette malédiction s'en prenne à des innocents autres que ta famille.

Aucun des trois sorciers ne parlait. Tous savaient qu'ils avaient les personnes de la légende sous leurs yeux : la "fée" de Carrouges et le Comte. Et ce serait sûrement la femme rousse qui pourrait les sauver de cet endroit s'ils croyaient ses paroles.

-Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Et que j'ai fait à ma femme, chuchota l'homme.

-Et je te pardonnerai uniquement si tu laisses ces personnes partir. Ils ne sont pas responsable de ta tristesse...

Le fantôme prit un moment pour réfléchir, acquiesça et regarda tristement les trois sorciers, il leurs fit un signe de tête et se retourna vers la fée. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire et en quelques secondes le Seigneur disparut dans une brume légère. La jeune femme fantôme, encore présente, se retourna vers les sorciers qui ne faisaient pas un bruit, fit un sourire et partit, elle aussi.

Alastor se massa le torse tandis que Harry s'approchait et se penchait sur l'endroit que venaient de quitter les deux spectres.

-Alors là, j'ai pas tout compris, dit Fenrir qui profita de l'inattention de l'auror pour dé-crocheter la menotte.

-Si tu n'as rien compris, c'est que tu es une andouille Greyback, grogna Maugrey.

Le loup-garou ne répliqua pas, il essayait toujours de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Et tu peux toujours essayer de te défaire, maintenant que je t'ai, je te lâche plus ! Direction Azkaban. Potter, rentrez au bureau directement pour faire votre rapport.

-Bien chef, fit Harry tout souriant en se redressant, une tortue dans les mains.

Alastor secoua la tête avant de transplaner. Potter s'était trouvé une nouvelle lubie apparemment.

-Toi je vais t'appeler Horus, tu seras le nouveau Dieu de Voldy, chuchota Harry à l'animal avant de partir lui aussi.

Un peu plus loin, près du château, Rita sentit les barrières s'effondrer. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et transplana chez elle. Hors de question qu'elle reste une minute de plus dans cet endroit qui n'était certainement pas fait pour elle !

Alastor, après avoir déposé Fenrir aux gardiens à Azkaban, repartit au bureau des Aurors pour aller voir Potter. Ce dernier regardait ses deux tortues monter l'une sur l'autre.

-Potter !

Harry sursauta et se redressa aussi rapidement que possible face à son supérieur.

-Vous avez fait votre rapport ?

-Oui chef !

Alastor acquiesça et partit avant de voir dans le vivarium, les deux tortues faire des mouvements plus qu'explicites. Apparemment la saison des amours était en cours pour ces reptiles. Potter allait peut-être avoir des surprises un de ces jours… surtout qu'apparemment, c'était Voldemort qui était en dessous…

Maugrey haussa les épaules face à ce constat. Il était persuadé que ça avait été le cas dans la réalité de toute façon.

Alors il partit en claquant la porte et en claudiquant jusqu'au point de transplanage. Normalement, Weasley s'occupait des nouvelles recrues alors il allait prendre sa journée. Donc l'homme transplana chez lui.

Avec un léger sourire, il se prépara un thé puis en sifflotant, il alla s'installer sur son canapé, ouvrit son dernier magazine de "Sorcière Hebdo" et lu le dernier article sur les prochaines tendances de l'été.

Tout allait bien maintenant. Il avait fini sa journée de trente six heures, avait même réussi à coincer un mangemort. Potter avait été libéré de sa boucle et pouvait retrouver ses tortues, accessoirement, sa fiancée aussi. Rita…

Alastor soupira. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas géré le cas "Skeeter". Il pouvait compter sur elle pour un article dans les jours qui allaient venir sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Nul doute, que cette femme allait se faire passer pour une sauveuse aux yeux de ces lecteurs. Mais il savait que c'était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit maintenant.

De toute façon, la journaliste l'avait bien suivi dans le but d'avoir un article. Et bien elle en aurait un. Il espérait juste qu'elle allait abandonner l'idée de les suivre après cela. En tout cas il l'espérait.

oOo

Deux mois plus tard, ce fut lors d'une réunion entre Aurors que Alastor se dit qu'il avait eu tort d'engager Potter.

Cela faisait moins d'une demi-heure qu'ils parlaient des rapports de mission mais Harry semblait totalement absent. Il regardait toujours vers la porte, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne. Et c'est ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Weasley entra, essoufflé, dans la pièce et chercha du regard son ami qui s'était aussitôt redressé à la vue du rouquin.

-Viens vite ! dit-il avant de repartir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry qui courut hors de la pièce. Il fonçait mais Alastor essayait malgré tout de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. En tout cas, cela avait l'air important pour les deux jeunes gens. Alors il se pressa comme il put en voyant à peine le cafard qui le suivait. Ce maudit cafard qui continuait à les épier.

Quand Maugrey entra dans le bureau, il n'était pas du tout préparé à ce qu'il allait voir. Un Potter, tout tremblant devant son vivarium en train de soutenir psychologiquement sa tortue :

-Allez Voldy, tu peux le faire. Je sais que c'est tes premiers petits mais tu demanderas à Horus d'être un peu moins avenant la prochaine fois, c'est tout… allez… ponds-nous ça.

Ledit Horus tournait autour de Voldy et ça stressait énormément Harry qui repoussait parfois le petit animal qu'il considérait comme un Dieu.

-Potter. Vous ne venez pas de quitter une réunion de la plus haute importance pour une tortue ? demanda Alastor qui commençait à voir rouge.

Mais derrière lui, la journaliste se transforma et regarda le vivarium avec surprise.

-Je rêve où Voldemort est une femelle ? demanda Skeeter.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
